


性欲处理二三事·片段二

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 几乎纯车。短小。Futa注意。大概就是安吉拉被小狼狗的肉体撩得不行的故事？
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 57





	性欲处理二三事·片段二

她踩着柔软的床垫立在墙边，双臂被缓缓抬起，张开，绑在床柱上。随后法芮尔拿起一截柔软的暗色布条蒙住了她的眼睛。

她身穿秋天的长袖睡衣，纽扣本来系得一丝不苟，此时却被一粒一粒慢慢解掉。夜晚的凉意跟着法芮尔的手指一同探进敞开的衣领中，抚过她瘦削的腰肋，战栗的乳尖，最终停在她白皙的颈侧细细婆娑着。

可能过了两秒，也可能过了一分钟，法芮尔的气息猛然凑近，亲吻了她微张的薄唇……

安吉拉就在这一刻睁开了眼睛。

四周昏暗无光，呼吸间也全是野外的草木清香。她木楞地坐直身子，任由盖在小腹上的深绿军被滑落下去，许久也没有回过神来。帐外似乎传来士兵报告的声音，门帘虽然已掀开，但外界的亮光却被一个挺拔的背影遮挡了大半，她依然看不真切，直到熟悉的低沉语调响起。

“……原来如此吗？嗯，我了解了，一小时后可以填好。”

她神志逐渐恢复，想起自己长途奔涉了足足三日，终于从另一个战场赶到法芮尔身边。但累积的疲倦感来势汹汹，两人只是打了个照面，还没来得及做些什么，安吉拉便倒在中尉的行军床上沉沉睡去。僵硬狭窄的小床似乎完全没有影响她的睡眠质量，一觉从晌午躺到了黄昏。

这次补眠非常完美，只要除去最后半截戛然而止的离奇春梦。

法芮尔极少使用道具，她大部分时候也对那些花花绿绿千奇百怪的小玩意儿无感。梦里那种轻度捆绑蒙眼play的戏码只在现实中发生过一次。那会儿两人刚搬家，一起扫荡家具城的时候顺带领回来一套四柱大床赠礼。当晚因为忙活了一整天，她们都疲倦不已地瘫在大床上，随时能睡过去。但安吉拉在仰躺着入眠之前，望见了两边高高的复古床柱，突然就有些心血来潮。她偏过头看了法芮尔一眼，目光中带着自己察觉不到的黏腻和诱惑。中尉的侧脸埋进了松软的枕头里，与她对视的暗棕色眸子眨了几下，缓缓开口：“安吉拉，要试试床的质量么？”

法芮尔略带嘶哑的低音炮将弥漫已久的暧昧气氛彻底点燃。随着衣物一件件被胡乱地丢弃到地上，崭新的四柱大床几乎摇晃了一整夜。

比起以往的程度，那晚的性事有点疯狂，梦里不过回味了一下开头就断了。安吉拉记得后续发生的一切，包括她如何被法芮尔抬起双腿狠狠压在墙壁上操弄，如何在失去视觉的情况下被无限放大的快感搅得汁水四溅，如何在一次次重重的顶入后仰起脖子止不住地呻吟……身体仿佛还记得自己唾液滑过下巴的痒意，还有因兴奋度过高而越夹越紧的媚肉，将法芮尔勃发的肉棒缠得严严实实，几乎榨干了每一滴存货。

她惊觉这种做爱方式能够对自己造成的可怕影响，一度不敢再次尝试，担心上瘾，法芮尔也很有默契地没有再提。但她不得不承认，压抑过久的欲望已经以潜意识的方式侵入她的梦中了。

隐隐有些燥热的身子把她本就迷糊的脑袋烧得越发昏沉，她不由得皱紧了眉头，将盖在身上的被子全部掀开，想把多余的绮念驱散掉。她来这可不是慰问家属，晚上还有任务在身，必须拿出点专业素养。留在这补眠的原因是自己的帐篷本来就安置在旁边，她在哪儿睡都无所谓。

法芮尔没有发现这边的动向，她倚在桌边，似乎在专心研究之前士兵交过来的文件，不停按着手里的自动笔，传出有节奏的弹簧跳动声。安吉拉本想叫法芮尔一下，但张了张口还是作罢。混沌的思绪依然不怎么清明，她索性屈膝坐好，微微侧头盯着中尉发呆。

法芮尔一丝不苟的生活作风在军营中显得越发严谨，即使身着便装也打理得整整齐齐。漆黑T恤的下摆被掖进裤腰，连褶皱都按压平整，皮带扣得严丝合缝，银色标志稳稳当当停在正中，连军靴的扣带都被漂亮地系好了。中尉高大挺拔的身姿再加上这副军容整洁的模样，简直就是一台巨大的荷尔蒙扩散器，安吉拉不管看见多少次依然会觉得心动。

偏偏当事人从来不自知，或许这一点才是最致命的诱惑吧。

她有一个没告诉过法芮尔的小秘密。她之所以在夏天常常喜欢看着中尉藏在平坦T恤下的紧致腰腹发呆，原因并不只是在幻想掀开衣服之后能看见的漂亮肌肉纹理，还可以幻想法芮尔因为情动而逐渐变得紧绷且凸起的裆部，以及，幻想自己解开裤子顶扣，慢慢扯开拉链，将法芮尔勃起的肉棒用唇舌或指尖挑逗出来的过程。

这种幻想在她第一次为法芮尔做体检时就有了，彼时还是鹰隼一队队长的法芮尔与她是初见。年轻的士兵在她面前利索地脱去T恤和内衣，裸露上身，随后解开军裤纽扣，一弯腰连同内裤一起剥下来，直起身坦坦荡荡地看着她，眼里没有一丝躲闪，只当是一次普通体检。她清楚地记得自己在看见法芮尔露出结实的腹肌之后，呼吸节奏就乱了一拍，眼神像是黏在了法芮尔身上，怔怔看着她一颗颗解掉纽扣，露出乖巧垂在腿间的肉棒，彻底变得赤裸。

她第一反应是粗与长都非常可观，随后白色口罩下的面颊开始发烫。医生觉得自己非常不敬业,赶忙弥补性地将体检流程认认真真走完了一遍。法芮尔身体没有大毛病，无非就是注意一下旧伤的保养，关键时候不要太过逞强。士兵点头致谢，将衣服重新穿好之后迈步向门外走去。安吉拉目送她离开，莫名有些无法再见的怅惘，说不心动是骗人的，但这种非常时期的萍水相逢也无法诞生爱情，她必须冷静下来继续工作。

然而法芮尔走到门边时却停下了，转过身认真道：“您是守望先锋的安吉拉·齐格勒博士吧？我是安娜·艾玛莉上尉的女儿，我叫法芮尔。我以后……”她低头顿了顿，语气更加坚定，“会加入守望先锋的，希望我们到时能再见。”

安吉拉一怔，心中突然迸发出难以名状的巨大欢喜，整个人几乎要蹦起来。她用力捏了下拳头压抑住那股兴奋，摘下口罩对法芮尔露出一个鼓励的浅笑，“好的，我会等你来。”

她从前并不相信所谓的一见钟情，作为一名出类拔萃的医生则更不相信建立在肉体基础上的爱情，毕竟人体的本质就是一堆生物学名词，没有任何值得发情的价值。当然，后来无数次从同样的春梦场景中醒来的医生再也没资格说这种话了。

法芮尔这块木头不可能知道安吉拉很早之前就想睡她，直到两人在一起很久了，安吉拉也三缄其口，没有提过那段没出息的绮念。她总是这样，潜意识里拒绝向法芮尔承认自己对性事的热衷，因为热爱的反面就是脆弱和软肋，暴露之后永远让人感觉不安。

她似乎永远做不到像法芮尔那样坦荡，想要什么便会直说，说她喜欢安吉拉给她口，喜欢骑坐位，喜欢内射，喜欢在身后抱住安吉拉然后揉捏她的胸……法芮尔喜欢很多事，但她只会做安吉拉愿意做的事。

安吉拉爱极了她这一点。

于是，在雨季丛林闷热潮湿的行军帐篷里，她第一次开始反思，要不要大胆向法芮尔承认自己对她的欲火其实从未真正熄灭过。她其实很喜欢那次疯狂的捆绑蒙眼play，很喜欢看法芮尔穿紧身的裤子然后进行奇怪的妄想，很喜欢带点粗暴的背入式，也很喜欢舔弄法芮尔的肉棒看着她慢慢被撩到射精的样子……她也喜欢很多事，只可惜从未言说。

她闭上眼，远处的自动笔声响变得越来越大，每一次按动的“咔哒”声都像信号一样让那晚的画面一张一张在脑海里跳闪。一片漆黑下，彼此交织的喘息，肢体传递的温热，因快感强烈而不停颤抖的大腿，都将那种被用力插入顶弄的感觉还原了出来，她甚至能感受到下体在收缩缠紧那根不存在的幻肢。

“唔——！”

虽然她及时低头埋进被单，吞下了脱口而出的呻吟，但这突兀的尖利嗓音还是被法芮尔听到了。自动笔不再发出声响，取而代之的是沉重的脚步声，安吉拉满面通红，不敢抬头。

“安吉拉，你醒了。”法芮尔坐到行军床旁边的椅子上，揉了揉医生的头发，“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“不是……”安吉拉闷在被子里嘟嘟哝哝，“我做了个……不好的梦……”

“嗯？”法芮尔有些担心地靠过去，“是噩梦吗？别怕，我在这儿呢。”

“是春梦……”安吉拉自暴自弃地露出湿漉漉的眼睛，委屈地看着旁边这个讨人厌的家伙，“搞得我现在好想睡你啊法芮尔，怎么办啊……”

有些话，安吉拉虽然说出来的口气是犹豫的，但这个主动询问的态度本质上代表了什么意思，法芮尔心里非常清楚。早期还可能因为不解风情而错失良机，但现在的中尉早已跳出那个段位了。行军床过于窄小不适合做事，于是安吉拉被“如愿以偿”地抱起来，片刻之后便背靠在帐篷里唯一坚硬宽大的承载物——军情介绍面板上。

时间并不宽裕，无需赤裸相见。法芮尔的军裤只脱到了腿弯偏上，粗硬肉棒从敞开的裤裆弹出来，紧紧贴着安吉拉湿润的穴口。遮盖那处的衣料早已被硬扯开，动情淌出的湿液很快将肉柱润滑，敏感的瓣膜被不停剐蹭着，激得安吉拉直哼哼。一切就像昨日重现，她用力搂紧了法芮尔的背脊，心中升腾起一股莫名的期待。

法芮尔稳稳地撑着她略显瘦弱的身子，侧头亲吻她耳后发烫的皮肤。上面还在温柔抚慰，下边却突然挺腰发力，将勃发的肉棒顶了进去。安吉拉惊叫一声，骤然缩紧的小穴差点把法芮尔夹得软了腰劲儿。中尉只得暂缓攻势，等到安吉拉喘息变得均匀，甚至开始下意识勾起双腿诱她深入后，才顺从地开始加速，每一次都比之前操得更深。

介绍面板被规律的冲撞弄得轻轻摇晃，反光镜面能映射出衣衫完整的两人在亲密搂抱，但看不到她们彼此契合的下半身正在发生的惊涛骇浪。

“唔嗯……法芮尔……该死……我晚上……哈啊……还要巡检啊……”

“来得及的……安吉拉……虽然现在没有短绳也没有遮眼布……但你可以闭上眼睛……你很喜欢这种体验……我知道的……”法芮尔低声安抚着她，像在陈述一件非常普通的事。

“唔……法芮尔——！”她仿佛被戳中软肋一般将法芮尔锢得更紧，咬住牙关吞下那些呻吟，但泪珠却不住地从紧闭的眼眶中滚落，滴在中尉的肩上，整个人窘迫不已。

原来法芮尔都知道吗……太羞人了啊……

“不愿意说出来也没事……我来发现就好啦……”法芮尔调整着顶弄的角度，再次成功拔高了安吉拉呻吟的音调，“我也想做安吉拉喜欢的事呀……”

“呜……停下……再这样刺激那里的话……啊啊……会坏掉的……”她带着哭腔求饶，双腿已经软得快勾不住中尉的腰了。

“喜欢吗？安吉拉……你里面缠得好紧啊……”

“呜呜……喜欢啊……我喜欢法芮尔这样操我啊……哈啊……小穴好舒服……要弄得乱七八糟了……”双目紧闭的黑暗中仿佛爆裂出了白光，她脑子一片混沌，受到的感官刺激与那晚如出一辙，快要爽到失神。

“哈……潮吹也没事……尽情高潮吧安吉拉……我也快……射了……”

法芮尔最后一次顶开内里剧烈收缩的软肉，在最深处射出浓厚的白浊。随着疲软的肉棒撤出来，安吉拉也到了强弩之末。法芮尔抱紧了脱力的医生，两人就这么默默无言地喘息着，慢慢收回蹦上云端的心。

良久，安吉拉沙哑着声音开口。

“裤子……都弄脏了呢……”

“一会儿换就好了。”

“我可能走不动路了……”

“晚上我通知他们来这里体检。”

“你什么准备都做好了么？”

“因为我不仅想要完成任务，也想要睡你啊。不过你居然先提出来了，我很高兴，坦诚起来的安吉拉真的太可爱了。”

“……衣冠禽兽！”

“跟衣冠禽兽寻欢作乐很开心的。”

“……别得意了，你不知道的事还多着呢。”

“那让我用余生去发现吧？”

“……闭嘴啦讨厌鬼！”

“唔……”

如何让撩人的讨厌鬼闭嘴呢？直接亲上去就好啦。

end

后记

论文初稿整出来了，还在等修改意见。  
趁着这个空隙赶紧开一下车，不然之后又没时间了。  
最初的灵感来自《蜘蛛侠：平行宇宙》里的一段记忆闪回，  
就是金并按着自动笔回忆家人的那一段，  
每按一下就是一个画面。  
感觉这种闪回的方式可以用在很多地方，于是有了开车的构想。  
正好也跟之前的性欲处理片段一有所呼应。  
在我的私设里她们对彼此都有非常浓烈的情欲啦，  
不然怎么开车呢？【划掉】  
暴雪和守望对我而言都走远了，  
但是双飞组永远在我心中ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )


End file.
